When Fate Intervenes
by Genesis's Lady
Summary: Set during advent children and dirge of cerberus. Rufus gives Tifa three items to revive Genesis to aid in the battle against the shm and Sephiroth, but Tifa learns that when fate intervenes it's a good thing. Rated M for later chapters. Filler for Cloud's Disappearance is now up and then WFI is officially complete.
1. Prologue

"When Fate Intervenes"

Prologue: Tifa's Journey. Meeting another One Winged Angel

Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters in this story. This takes place during Advent Children, goes through Dirge of Cerberus, and from there. This is a GenesisxTifa fan fiction. So, do not read it if you don't approve. Also, don't sue me people who own ff7 because I do not have any money and therefore you will receive none. This is for entertainment only. Now, on to the fanfic and enjoy.

Tifa sat in the bar waiting for Cloud to return with Denzel and Marlene, but was extremely concerned about Cloud due to how easily she was defeated by Loz. 'I can't sit around while he is possibly getting hurt. He is not in his right state of mind if this has something to do with Sephiroth.,' Tifa's mind screamed as she heard a knock on the door. She made her way to her door and opened it roughly. "WE ARE..," She started to yell, but notice Reno and Rude. "Hiya pretty lady!," Reno exclaimed smiling a goofy smile. "What do you idiots want now?," Tifa asked with an annoyed tone. "President Rufus sent us here with these items to give to you and ask you to perform a simple task for us if you could please," Reno said handing her a phoenix feather, a mastered phoenix materia, and the final attack materia. "What task would that be? This isn't some weird experiment that Rufus is not sure will work is it?,"Tifa asked placing a gloved hand on her hip. "It is a theory, but it was proven true by a report done by Professor Crescent. She was performing an experiment when something went wrong and the subject died. She used these three items as told in the Ancients' books and the subject was revived. We want you to travel to an area where an ex first class soldier died and revive him. He is possibly someone Sephiroth, if revived, would not expect to see alive. He could also assist Cloud in this battle.," Reno said handing her a paper with a location written on it.

"Who is this ex soldier huh?," Tifa asked becoming antsy about this conversation. "You might be dropped dead gorgeous, but you ask a lot of questions. To guys that is annoying.," Reno said running his hand through his hair. "His name is Genesis Rhapsodos. You will need to explain to him however that many years have passed since his death. Also, don't let Cloud know about this power. He will more than likely use it to revive that Ancient and Zack Fair.," Rude said finally speaking. "Fine. I'll do this, but it better help or I'll kill you two and then decimate your ignorant leader. Leave now.," Tifa said and closed the door in their face. "She is totally not interested in us and she hasn't really forgiven us.," Reno said annoyed. "Let's go.," Rude said and they left. Tifa walked up the stairs and to her room. "Why am I even doing this?," Tifa asked herself while she packed for her journey.

Tifa walked downstairs, wrote Cloud a note, and left to the Goddess knew where. As she was walking she saw Red 13. "Hey Red, I have a question. Do you know Genesis Rhapsodos?," Tifa asked when she finally reached him. "No, he was before my time with Shinra. Why?," Red 13 asked raising his eyebrow at her. "Well, Rufus is sending me to find him because he would be able to help if Sephiroth is revived by those guys who took the kids.," Tifa said sighing in annoyance. "Hmm. Maybe you should ask Cloud. Maybe he knows something.," Red 13 advised stretching. "He is gone looking for the children. Well, if you see him tell him that I will be back. I am gonna get this Genesis and see if he wants to help.," Tifa said and left after waving goodbye. "I will and be careful!," Red 13 called and walked off to find the others that were called by Rufus. "Be careful. Yeah, whatever. How am I being careful when I am going after an ex-soldier that knows Sephiroth?," Tifa asked herself frustrated as she walked out of the city and ruins of Midgar. She spotted Cloud's motorcycle and hid quickly, after he passed she continued on her way. She crossed many areas and continued through the trecherous terrain of Fort Condor and Junon. "At this rate, Sephiroth will be revived. Damn, you would think the goddess would help me. This is a desperate time and...," Tifa started to say when the shaking of the ground stopped her rant. A light enveloped her and she closed her eyes due to the brightness. The light was warm and inviting, but at the same time it was frightening due to the power she felt emitting from it.

"You called and I have answered. What are you looking for my child?," The goddess's voice echoed and Tifa opened her eyes. The Goddess was all she was said to be, beautiful and ethereal. "I am here to use these items to return Genesis Rhapsodos to our realm. Sephiroth is about to be revived and it's time for him to be a hero.," Tifa said blushing and feeling slightly frightened by her presence. "Hand me the items and your desire is granted.," The Goddess said and Tifa did as she was told. There was another flash and Tifa was back where she started near Aeris's church. A dark cloud formed above her and Tifa looked up to see a man falling. 'This is going to hurt. Ugh!,' Tifa's mind said and the man hit her knocking her to the ground and him on top of her. "Ugh. Where am I?," the man asked finally giving Tifa the ability to see his face. This man was drop dead gorgeous and he had a great body from what she could tell. 'To bad his eyes are closed.,' Tifa's mind said and she lightly sighed. The man then opened his eyes and Tifa's breath caught in her throat. "S-sorry.," the man said getting up quickly and helping her to her feet. That's when she noticed the black wing on his back. "You must be Genesis Rhapsodos. You were revived to help in the defeat of Sephiroth and become a hero like my best friend Cloud. Sephiroth has gone insane claiming he is going to become a god and rid this planet of all life. Don't worry about falling on me. I have been through worse. My name is Tifa Lockhart. It is a pleasure to meet you Genesis.," Tifa said smiling sweetly at him. "So, even the so called hero lost his head. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall for stall my return.," Genesis said unsheathing his sword. "Loveless. It was a great play and the book was as well. Will you help us Genesis?," Tifa asked looking in his direction. Genesis turned to her and he finally got a glimpse of her. She was breathe taking to him, her beautiful face, soft wine colored eyes, her body perfect, and her powerful yet gentle aura spinning around her.

"Yes. I can not guarantee that I will be much help though. In the past I couldn't beat him.," Genesis said glaring at the ground. "You have something he doesn't have this time. His sanity, come on we have got to get to my friends. This way.," Tifa said grabbing his hand and leading him back to Edge. 'Strange. I can feel her sorrow. She is hurting but by who?,' Genesis asked in his mind. 'We have an evil one winged angel and a one winged angel on our side. I wonder how fate planned on this.,' Tifa's mind said as they walked through the town and she immediately noticed Denzel. "DENZEL!," Tifa yelled letting go of Genesis's hand and ran to the boy. Genesis watched her before noticing Bahamut and ran after her...

End of Prologue

Author▓s Note: You guys like or don▓t like? Review if you want me to continue. I wanted to try a way different pairing with Tifa and Genesis just popped in my head. Anywho, have a blessed day and hope you enjoyed the prologue and the story when it is completed!!


	2. Chapter 1

"When Fate Intervenes"

Chapter 1: You aren't meant to be a hero. Cloud vs. Genesis!

"Ms. Lockhart!," Genesis yelled and pushed both her and the boy called Denzel to the ground and covered them just as Bahamut used Mega Flare on the city. Debris and people flew past them, the smell of burning flesh nauseating them. "Thank you Genesis.," Tifa said smiling and she checked Denzel over. "Tifa? What happened?," Denzel asked with a cute look of confusion on his face. "You were possessed by Kadaj and his gang. No worries.," Tifa said and smiled when he hugged her. "You are welcome, but we are going to have to destroy that damn dragon before he uses Mega Flare again. Get ready to fight.," Genesis said as he ran his hand along the blade of his sword and it began glowing red. "Genesis? You are alive?," Cloud questioned as he pulled up close to Tifa.

"Strife? You were the one Ms. Lockhart spoke of? You have no right to be a hero. You don't have the heart. Calling yourself such is a joke.," Genesis said glaring hatefully at Cloud. 'I feel it. He is the cause of her sorrow and pain. Goddess, did you send me back because of her pain? Very well. I shall be her hero.,' Genesis's mind said as he pointed his sword at Cloud. "I never said I was a hero. What are you doing?," Cloud asked giving the ex-soldier first class a suspicious glare. "This woman and the children of the Goddess do not need a failure like you as their hero. I will put you in your place weakling. It's on YOUR KNEES!!," Genesis yelled and began attacking Cloud with his sword. Cloud reacted like any soldier, he unsheathed his sword quickly and deflected Genesis blows to the best of his ability. Genesis attacked with grace that could only be surpassed by Sephiroth, they were accurate and pushed Cloud back until he was up against a wall. Fire appeared in Genesis's hand and he grinned sinisterly.

"Have you lost your mind?! Stop Genesis!," Cloud yelled and fired blade beam at him which was deflected by just a swish of his still glowing soldier. "Don't speak to me as if you are my friend or you can stop me! The Goddess wished for me to return to be a hero as well as heal the young woman who's pain is caused by you. I was chosen to be her hero from YOU.," Genesis exclaimed shooting fireball after fireball at Cloud who desperately tried to dodge. 'Genesis has the advantage because I have never faced him. Zack did, but he never wanted to talk about it. I guess it was because he was devastated when Genesis died. Shit! He got me!,' Cloud's mind yelled and the fireballs followed him and Cloud made an almost fatal mistake. The fireballs all collided into him and sent him to the ground.

"I'm confused. Why are they fighting over your pain Tifa? This is so weird. That Genesis guy is cool though! He beat Cloud huh?," Denzel asked looking up at Tifa and seeing her worried expression. "I believe so. It looks as though Cloud has never fought Genesis. So, Genesis has the advantage because Cloud doesn't know what to expect from him. I think when Genesis was revived by the Goddess she gave him the gift to feel people's pain and sorrow. I hope it's not just mine.," Tifa said her cheeks turning a deep red as she watched Genesis walk to Cloud's burned body that was slowly getting up. "See? What did I tell you? Your place is on your knees. Surrender Strife. You still have much to learn before you will ever be rid of Sephiroth.," Genesis said putting the end of his blade to Cloud's throat and chuckled. "You made your point, but my friends are fighting Bahamut. While you were playing hero mine and Tifa's friends are probably severely hurt. Cure 3.," Cloud said healing himself and glared up at Genesis.

"Leave it to the professionals.," Genesis and ran at Bahamut, Tifa following behind him. "Genesis! Are you sure you can do this on your own?," Tifa asked trying to keep up with him. "Yes. All you have to do is find the one that summoned him and end it there.," Genesis said jumping up and sliced Bahamut right across the eyes. Blood splattered upon Genesis and his face making him appear to Tifa as dangerously sexy. The others tried their best to assist him and they seemed to be finally getting the upper hand. Tifa searched for whoever summoned Bahamut and saw Reno and Rude fly past her. She looked to the right and saw Loz and his companion. "It's that girl you said nearly kicked your ass Loz.," the man said inn a dull and depressed tone and it could be said he was very feminine looking. As a matter a fact the song "dude looks like a lady" popped into Tifa's head and she started giggling walking off. "STOP LAUGHING! TELL HER TO STOP YAZOO!," Loz yelled his eyes tearing up. "Don't cry Loz. What are you laughing at?," Yazoo asked finally turning his attention to Tifa. "Just at how pathetic Sephiroth's clones are.," Tifa said smiling sweetly and continuing on her way. That's when she heard the blast, she looked up to see President Rufus falling of a building. "Oh shit! Someone better catch him!," Tifa yelled running to find away to get to Kadaj. "Need a lift?," Genesis asked picking her up and using his soldier abilities and his black angel wing to glide up. Rufus was desperately trying to destroy a box by shooting at it while Kadaj tried to grab it. "Do something Genesis! Whatever is in that box is important to him! Wait. Weren't you fighting Bahamut?," Tifa asked giving to what Genesis thought was a adorable look of confusion.

"Adorable one, Cloud said he would handle it. So, I came in search of you when I found you were missing. I took Denzel somewhere safe. It's possibly Jenova. He is going to use it to become Sephiroth. Hang on.," Genesis said as Tifa nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Genesis formed a fireball in his hand and started launching them at the box and Kadaj. Kadaj was dodging them with the supernatural grace that was known as Sephiroth's. 'So, you are just a shell of him. You want to become whole.,' Genesis mind said and he smiled when he hit his target, the box exploded sending Jenova's liquidized remains in the air. What he didn't expect however was that the remains surrounded Kadaj and in a flash he had become Sephiroth. "Long time no see Genesis Rhapsodos.," Sephiroth said looking his way that confident smirk he always wore plastered on his face...

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: Whatcha think? I'm sorry if you didn't think the action parts were good, but it will get better as I go along and get better ideas. Keep reviewing and it's also vote time! Should I keep with the Advent Children storyline and have Cloud kill Sephiroth or should Genesis be the hero? Leave your vote in your review!! Thanks for reading!!

Thank you Fujiiwara Michiyo and roux roux for reviewing!!


	3. Chapter 2

**"When Fate Intervenes"**

**Chapter 2: Genesis vs. Sephiroth. It's My Time to Be a Hero**

"You always wanted to be a hero. I wonder if you have what it takes now. Give me all you've got Genesis.," Sephiroth said masamune appearing in his hand and he smirked at Genesis. "That's right. You don't know. My sword is very special much like your masamune. My sword everytime it deflects a special attack it learns it. That's why all these symbols are on it.," Genesis said as he fired blade beam at him. Sephiroth deflected it with ease and frowned at Genesis. "Impressive. I'll have to stay on my toes. You were acting like you were weaker than Angeal to gain our abilities with your sword.," Sephiroth said glaring at Genesis and pointing his sword at him. "Poor Sephiroth. You are such a sour puss. A good soldier would have been prepared for anything. Including other's having better abilities than himself. You were always smug and now you will reap what you sew.," Genesis said and fire formed in his hand.

"Hmm. Like that will work on me. I beat it before and I'll do it again.," Sephiroth said preparing for the attack. "I met Zack Fair in the life stream and he showed me how to beat you. Also, Angeal showed me some tricks. I know your weaknesses as well as what makes you angry. Haven't you figured out that YOU are the puppet not me, not Strife, not Fair, not Angeal, and not those three that revived you. Jenova was the calamity that was killing the Ancients not the people who were not like them. You were played. The Great Sephiroth was played like a violin.," Genesis said firing the fireballs at Sephiroth who began dodging quickly. 'Here's your surprise. I told you before that it was time for a new hero and today I have become the hero.,' Genesis's mind said and he began twirling his sword around, he jumped up and launched the tornado that was formed by the twirling.

It sucked up the fire and it exploded into a flaming tornado. "What the hell?," Sephiroth asked as he prepared to use water magic. "Genesis, you better be careful. Kick his ass!," Tifa yelled watching the battle intensely as the others came up to her. "Bahamut was easy for Cloud. I guess we wore him down pretty good.," Yuffie said patting Vincent on the back who in turn gave her a death glare. "That's good to hear. It appears as if Genesis and Sephiroth are equal right now.," Tifa said smiling and turned her attention back to the fight. Just as Sephiroth used the water magic and the tornado turned into nothing but smoke. Genesis flew through the smoke and began skillfully attacking Sephiroth with his glowing blade. "You were driven insane by the truth about Jenova and she saw that as an opportune time to take over your mind. You are not the Sephiroth I knew and therefore you are not worthy to fight me.," Genesis said as their blades connected and Genesis forced Sephiroth back. "Shut up.," Sephiroth snarled glaring at Genesis and shoved him away. "Take this!," Genesis said and merged fire with the blade beam. "Not bad for a has been.," Sephiroth said smirking and swung his sword destroying the beams as if it were nothing.

Within seconds Genesis appeared behind Sephiroth and shoved his sword through him. "H-how?," Sephiroth asked coughing up blood. "You were careless. Mind games are the most basic tricks in battle. I made you so angry that detecting my movements were next to impossible and during my time in the life stream I learned new tricks from Fair like this one.," Genesis said and pushed the sword upwards performing Climhazzard. "Impressive, but I will return as long as people have my memory.," Sephiroth said as a black wing appeared on his back and wrapped around him. As the feathers blew away Sephiroth turned back into Kadaj. Kadaj slowly got up and ran at Genesis only to fall. "You poor pawn used by Sephiroth to return. You are free now, it is okay to let go. Your transgressions have been forgiven.," Genesis said picking Kadaj up and Kadaj's body began returning to the life stream. "Thank you.," Kadaj whispered weakly and faded away. "Great job Genesis.," Tifa yelled to him smiling and waved up at him. Genesis smiled and waved back at her, but the look soon turned to horror when a bullet went through her and she fell to the ground. Her friends and Genesis calling out to her was all she heard and then everything went black…

End of Chapter 2.

Author's note: How's that? Had to leave a cliffy there. Will Tifa live? Read and find out and thanks to Rose444100 for your review and here's the update!! Sorry if this chapter is short but some of them will be due to me having a almost 5 month old son and I got to ITT for game design at night. So, please bear with me.


	4. Chapter 3

**"When Fate Intervenes"**

**Chapter 3: Fate Brings You Closer to the One You Need**

Genesis glided down and picked Tifa up. "Don't give up. You will be all right.," he whispered in her ear and casted cure 3 on her. Her breathing become more steady the more he casted it. "Genesis.," Tifa said weakly and cuddled closer to his chest. "We will go together.," Yazoo said in a weakened tone. "Together we will play.," Loz said their bodies returning to the life stream. "What happened to them?!," Yuffie asked shocked and withdrew her weapon. "The turks blew them up. Fire 3!," Cloud said in a deadly tone as the other two shm disappeared as if they were never there. The group fell silent and turned their attention back to Genesis whose face held exhaustion and slight panic. "Cure is not working well enough. We need to do something, but what can we do if cure doesn't work. Goddess please don't take the purpose you have given me away.," Genesis said rocking Tifa back and forth. "Genesis.," the Goddess said appearing before the group. "Goddess, I know you sent me to heal her and that she is my salvation. Please help her.," Genesis said a slight pleading in his voice.

"Very well. I shall heal her, but you must always keep her close to you. You are a hero now and heroes gain enemies. And with enemies comes their threats upon those you care about.," the Goddess replied and a gold light surrounded Tifa. The light went inside her body and she opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful.," Genesis said smiling at her. "Hi Genesis.," Tifa said smiling back blushing a bright red. "Thank you Go..,"Yuffie turned to say to the Goddess but she was gone. "Things are changing now. For better or worse, I am not sure. We can only hope it is for the better.," Vincent said and with a swoosh of his cape he left. "Yeah, let's go and celebrate. I am getting sick of being around here. Let's go to Tifa's bar and get a drink.," Cid said finally opening his mouth only to light a cigarette signaling he was through talking. "Yeah, but one problem Cid! I am not old enough!!," Yuffie screeched causing most of the group to cover their ears. "What that voice of your foo'! I don't wanna become deaf over a harpy being mad cause she can't drink with da big dawgs.," Barret said slapping Yuffie upside the head with his mechanical arm. "OW!," Yuffie yelled causing Genesis to get angry. "Goddess be damned this once for creating you!," Genesis exclaimed his face expressing his anger.

"Genesis, she is from Wutai. She doesn't know how to not be loud. You should meet her father. He is MUCH worse.," Cloud said shrugging his shoulders. "Thanks for the warning. Now she looks like a heavenly singing angel.," Genesis said in a sarcastic tone causing the others to start laughing excluding Yuffie. Tifa got up and dusted herself off giggling the whole time. "Let's get out of here. Denzel and Marlene are waiting for you Tifa.," Genesis said picking Tifa up and flying off. Cloud growled, got on his bike, and sped off. "Wait for us!!," Yuffie yelled jumping up and down. "Let's walk. My airship is too big to land in town.," Cid said putting out his cigarette and began walking towards Seventh Heaven. "Right behind ya foo'.," Barret said walking with Cid, Yuffie following them. "Maybe I should change the name of my bar. Seventh Heaven is a name full of bad memories and it's time to let go of those memories to repent for my sins.," Tifa said as Genesis landed. "TIFA!!," Denzel and Marlene yelled running to her. Marlene grabbed a hold of Tifa while Denzel hugged Genesis's knees. Genesis didn't know what to do exactly so, he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. "Did you ask her? You know what I gave you permission for?," Denzel asked grinning and his mouth was instantly covered by the hand of a very red cheeked Genesis.

"Ask me what?," Tifa asked suspicious of the two. "He asked me if he could take you to dinner.," Denzel said grinning like the chesire cat and Genesis's face grew redder if that was possible. "I would love to go out to dinner with Genesis. It will be great 'cause I will get to know him better and he will get to know me.," Tifa said smiling sweetly and Genesis's lips twitched into a smirk. "You guys gonna go now? Everybody can serve themselves.," Marlene said smiling and let go of Tifa. "Yeah. Let's go Tifa.," Genesis said holding his arm out. "Okay.," Tifa replied hooking her arm with his and out the door they went. After a few minutes the others flooded in. "You have to serve yourselves. Tifa and Genesis went out on a date.," Denzel said smiling at the gang and he and Marlene ran upstairs to play. Cloud growled, walked out the door, and slammed it shut. "Ooo. Someone's jealous.," Yuffie said in a sing song like voice and tossed bottles to Barret and Cid. "He can't take her! She's all I have left!," Cloud yelled and began searching for Genesis and Tifa….

Author's note: Uh-oh. Cloud's going to cause trouble or is he? Keep reading to find out. Thanx to all who reviewed!! May the Goddess bless you!!


	5. Chapter 4

**"When Fate Intervenes"**

**Chapter 4: You Had Your Chance. Cloud vs. Genesis again**

Genesis and Tifa walked into the restaurant called Candlelight and waited for the host. Once the host arrived they were immediately seated. " So, what is good here? I am not sure if food has changed since the last time I was alive.," Genesis said pulling her chair out for her and gesturing for her to sit down. "Sure thing. Thank you.," Tifa said smiling and sat down. Genesis smiled and pushed her forward a bit and then sat down across from her. They sat and chatted for awhile and then the waiter came up to them and Tifa ordered them both Shrimp Scampi. They then ordered their drinks and continued to chat about different things. "I should have believed Zack when he said you were a catch, but I never watched the battle with Sephiroth. I wish I had because Cloud would never have broken you the way he did. I believe the Goddess sent me back just to meet you.," Genesis said smiling at her when she blushed.

"I am glad I got to meet you as well. I never would have known why Cloud was never chosen for first class or what life was like as a soldier. I would probably still be hating on you guys if you hadn't come back.," Tifa said smiling a beautiful smile. "How about after dinner I show you my favorite spot? It's great because you can see the stars in all their glory. You will also be close to the Goddess.," Genesis said feeling like his stomach was tying in knots, but at the same time had butterflies. "Okay.," Tifa said as the waiter brought out their food and drinks. After awhile of eating and talking, they paid and left with Tifa's arm hooked with Genesis's arm. "What shall we do after going to my favorite spot?," Genesis asked looking down at her and blushed when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Hmm. We could go to the park and then head back to the bar so I can tuck Marlene and Denzel in.," Tifa said placing her index finger on her chin thoughtfully. "That would be great.," Genesis said smiling. "GENESIS!," Cloud yelled and as soon as the turned around Cloud withdrew his sword. 'Give me a break. This idiot is challenging me? What a moron.,' Genesis mind yelled as he pushed Tifa behind him and withdrew his sword. "Stop you two! You are fighting in the town plaza! UGH!," Tifa yelled and let out a frustrated sigh as they ignored her pleas and clashed their swords together. Sparks flew as the two swords grinded together both trying to gain the upper hand. They eventually ended up losing their swords and began fist fighting. Needless to say both got some good punches and kicks in, but Genesis had the fight in his favor. "You won't take her from me you bastard!," Cloud yelled punching Genesis in the face causing him to stumble back. "Listen well you poor excuse of a hero! She makes the decision not me! This fight is over! She is not a prize to be won!," Genesis yelled kicking Cloud in which he fell to the ground and Genesis returned to Tifa. "He's right Cloud. I am not a prize to be won. I haven't forgotten that you only left to find the children as because you found out that they were in the Forgotten City. Aeris's resting place. You made your choice. Now put on your big boy panties and deal with it.," Tifa said as she hooked her arm with Genesis's again and they walked off. Cloud got up and stalked back to the bar in a blind rage. He rounded the corner without paying attention and knocked a young woman down. "I'm sorry. Here let me help you up. The name's Cloud.," Cloud said helping the beautiful woman up. She had long black hair that was curled and her amethyst eyes and mystique to her gorgeous face. She wore a simple blue dress and it refused to hide her perfect curves and her long sculpted legs were graced with the same color shoes. "I know who you are Mr. Strife. My name is Isis. I own the clothing store that you have delivered some packages for?," Isis said smiling as a blush appeared on his face when she gave him the "You've been caught staring look" and then giggled when he scratched the back of his head. "I saw you fight that handsome man over Tifa and I must say you were an idiot for leaving her alone all the times you did, but I know she truly holds no ill will towards you. She was just heart broken by you. Enough meddling, I have a package for you. Please stop by later and deliver it for me?," Isis asked getting serious. "Sure thing Isis. I'll pack my bags and be there soon. Oh and I'll probably have to ask for double the money now. I can't watch the woman I love be with someone else.," Cloud said glaring at the ground.

"No problem. I will see you then. Bye Cloud.," Isis said smiling and began walking towards her store while Cloud walked in the opposite direction towards the bar. "Wow Genesis! This is so beautiful!," Tifa exclaimed as they came to an area that had pure crisp air and thousands upon thousands of stars twinkling in the brilliant night sky. "I always loved it here. I am surprised it wasn't destroyed from the looks of Midgar it should have. I would come up here to think and read 'Loveless', it was so relaxing. Until Fair would find me.," Genesis said and began chuckling at the memories of when Zack would interrupt his peace. "Do you miss Zack?," Tifa asked innocently. "I do at times, but not all the time. People seem to forget that even though someone is gone from the physical world that their memory lives in your heart. Thus they are never forgotten. Also, there is the life stream where their spirit resides waiting to be reborn if the Goddess wishes it so. I have learned that your actions as well as your feelings are your salvation if you ever fell into darkness and of course the people who care to help.," Genesis said coming up to Tifa taking off his trench coat and placing it on Tifa's shoulders. "You are right. No one is truly forgotten because the memory remains. ((Author's note: Now I have the memory remains by metallica stuck in my head.)) I guess some just forget about that simple aspect.," Tifa said looking up at his moonlit face and smiled. "You still want to go to the park? It's getting kinda late. Judging by the moon's trajectory and the stars becoming less bright it is about two in the morning.," Genesis said mindlessly. "We better get back then. You sounded so much like a teacher just then.," Tifa said laughing at the blush that appeared on his face.

"You should laugh a lot more it suits you. Your beauty almost rivals the Goddess.," Genesis said and this time it was his turn to chuckle at her blush. Tifa entwined their fingers and they walked towards the bar hand in hand. "I would love to take you out on a date again Tifa.," Genesis stated as they got to the front door. "I would love to go out with you again. How about Friday night? Lyndsay will be working then.," Tifa said smiling and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "Great! Friday night it is. Good night Tifa.," Genesis said as he kissed her cheek and went into the living room to sleep since while they were talking at the restaurant Tifa insisted he stayed at the bar. "Good night Genesis.," Tifa said as she closed the door, locked it, and retired to her room…

Author's note: I am so sorry guys that it took me so long to update!! I have had a busy week getting ready for finals at my college!! So the next chapter might be late too. Please bear with me. The next chapter will be jumping to DOC. I know I am moving fast, but trust me all the Genti info will be noted in the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!! JA NE!


	6. Chapter 5

When Fate Intervenes Chapter 5: Deepground Strikes!

Tifa was walking around the bar cleaning as patrons left, Genesis was busy washing dishes while the kids slept. Genesis had felt bad for awhile because him and Tifa being together forced Cloud to leave in which devastated Denzel. However, as the months rolled by Denzel became more attached to Genesis. Tifa walked up next to him and laid the dishes in the sink. "Thank you for your help. I was really bombarded at seven.," Tifa said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"The pleasure is all mine. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let you do all the work? I live here too.,"Genesis said smiling and proceeded to wash the dishes that Tifa brought him. Tifa switched the sign to closed and began blowing out the candles on the tables. " I think we need a vacation.," Genesis continued saying while rinsing the dishes. " Yeah, you can say that again. Where would we go though?," Tifa asked placing a hand on her hip looking at his back.

"Hmm. How about Cosmo Canyon or Costa De la Sol?," Genesis asked turning to face her. "Let's go to Cosmo Canyon. There we can talk to Red XIII and the kids could have other children to play with.," Tifa said thoughtfully turning the jukebox off. "That sounds good.," Genesis said turning back to his work. 'Maybe we can have alone time. The last time we were so close to being intimate and Marlene burst through the door as he was taking my top off. Explaining sex to a seven year old was not on my to do list this year.,' Tifa thought and stifled a laugh when she remembered the look of embarrassment on Genesis's face. The look of horror on Marlene's was priceless. Due tp this incident, Genesis always insisted on intimacy at midnight when they knew the rugrats were asleep. "The dishes are done. I'll restock the liqour tomorrow.," Genesis said drying his hands off. "That won't be necessary. We are going on vacation tomorrow.," Tifa said smiling when Genesis pulled her in his arms.

"Get a room.," Denzel said when Genesis kissed Tifa. Genesis couldn't help but chuckle and Tifa just smiled at Denzel. "We would if certain children wouldn't rush in there like the devil was after them." Tifa said and laughed harder when Denzel's face reddened. He quickly got a glass of water and ran upstairs. "That was funny. I do not recall laughing and enjoying life as much as I have been with you. My soldier days were merely a path that I had chosen, but it ended by my stupidity. I may have met you sooner and Cloud would have never hurt you.," Genesis said kissing down her neck.

"The past does not matter. It is right here, right now that does. Please remember that.," Tifa said leaning her neck toward him. "I shall.," Genesis said and claimed her lips in a fiery kiss. Tifa had to wrap her arms around his neck or she would have lost her balance. Genesis pulled her tighter to him as their tongues dance the passion dance for dominance. Then that's when it happened. The door was kicked in and in came twenty or so men dressed very strangely. "HAIL WEISS!!!," they shouted aiming their guns at them. "Weiss! What does he have to do with you?! More importantly. Why are you here?," Genesis said pulling Tifa behind him. "Search the area for pure ones!," a woman said coming into view. The best way to describe her was she had bathing suit armor on and a fur pelt flowing behind her. "Rosso the Crimson. How did the tsviets get out? Shinra locked you all away because you got out of control.," Genesis said moving them to where he could get his sword.

"Oh my! Hello Genesis. It's nice to see you love. Who do we have here? I see the so called 'Loveless Soldier' has found someone at last.," Rosso said withdrawing her weapon. Genesis quickly grabbed his sword and he and Tifa got into a fighting stance. "Tifa keep these men from getting to the children. I'll handle this trash.," Genesis said and lunged for Rosso. Tifa nodded as she began her assualt on the soldiers. Genesis was having a hard time landing a hit on Rosso, he swung his sword skillfully and launched bladebeam at her. Rosso dodged quickly and kicked Genesis in the stomach sending him back a few feet. "Don't tell me you've gotten rusty love. That girl has turned you into a weakling. Maybe I should kill her.," Rosso said and laughed as she stalked her way to him. "YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER OR THE CHILDREN!!!!," Geneis yelled and lifted his head to meet her gaze. Hi eyes started glowing as his wing appeared.

Genesis ran his hand along his blade making it glow and before Rosso could prepare he began his assault. Slice after slice met her skin and she screamed in agony. "Now. You die. Sin Harvest! ((author's note: yes I know that is sephiroth's attack in kingdom hearts but I want him to have it!!))," Genesis yelled and launched a ball of light at her. Rosso dodged in the knick of time and raised her hand in what seemed to be the sign for a retreat. The soldiers Tifa had been fighting took off the way they came wih Rosso ahead of them. "Why did they want the children? I hope this is not another atempt to revive Sephiroth because that is just old.," Tifa said walking upto him. "I am not sure, but I want to find out why they said Weiss's name. He died two weeks after the Tviets were locked away. Some brain sickness is what Hojo said it was.," Genesis said returning to his normal form. "Hmm┘ Maybe we should pay Rufus Shinra a visit? Or Reeve. Either one should have the answers we seek.," Tifa said putting her hand on his shoulder and the kids came running down the stairs.

"Are you two okay?," Genesis asked worry etched on his face. "We are fine thanks to our hero!," Marlene said smiling at him and giggled when he blushed. "You guys should watch the news! These guys are attacking everywhere and kidnapping 'pure ones'! They have just started attacking Kalm where Vincent lives!!!," Denzel said turning on the t.v. for them to see. "What is going on?," Tifa asked her face showing concern now. "I'm not sure, but we will find out. Then we will stop them. I think Reeve will be better suited to talk to. Rufus Shinra has no idea about the Tsviets.," Genesis said placing his sword back on it's resting place. "Okay. We will head to the WRO first thing in the morning. Kids go get some sleep.," Tifa said turning the t.v. off and urged them on to bed. "We will need to take them somwhere safe.," Genesis said rubbing his stomach where Rosso had struck him. "So much for our vacation. Cure 3.," Tifa said and casted cure upon his wound. "We will take one when this is all over. I promise.," Genesis said lifting her face up and gave her a quick kiss. " I know. Let's go to bed. They are snoring which means they are asleep. Let's go SOLDIER!," Tifa said ina playful commanding voice. "Yes Ma'am!," Genesis replied with a devilish smile and he then threw her over his shoulder and walked quickly to their room with Tifa giggling all the way.

Author's note: So what do ya think? I know I know it's short, but like I said I can't help it, I have college and a baby to take care of!!!! So please bare with me. Thanks to all who has reviewed!!!! It's time for another vote!!! A character is going to come back!!! You decide who it is! Here are your choices!! Angeal, Zack, or Sephiroth!!!! Leave a review with your vote. After the results are tallied the character will show up in chapter 7! JA NE!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

When Fate Intervenes Chapter 6: The Truth of the Tsviets

The morning came quickly for Genesis and Tifa. They got up showered and dressed for the day. " How do you know Weiss?," Tifa asked while packing for the trip. " I was told once he was my brother. Shortly after that I became mad and Zack Fair had to put an end to my insanity. He made me realize my mistake and now here I am to repent.," Genesis said placing his clothes in her bag. " Where can we take the children that they will be safe?," Tifa asked looking away towards the children's door. " How about Isis? She loves them and she has a townhouse on her private island. That should keep them safe.," Genesis stated pulling her into an embrace. " I'll take them with me and let Rufus keep an eye on them. He has the turks so they will be okay.," Cloud said from the hallway instantly making them seperate.

" Are you sure Cloud? When did you get here?," Tifa asked looking at Cloud and then back at Genesis who seemed tense. " Yes, Isis is already at the island I sent her there to keep her safe. We have been dating for awhile and I wanted to apologize to you Tifa. I made you wait and that was not fair and I should have known you would move on. Genesis take care of her. I'll meet up with you guys later.," Cloud said and left in the kids room. " How admorable. He finally accepted it. We need to get to Reeve quick.," Genesis said zipping up the bag, gave Tifa a quick kiss, and led her to the children. " Tifa! Why can't we go with you?," Marlene asked pouting at her. " Oh sweety. I wish you could, but it is too dangerous and I couldn't bare it if you were hurt. Rufus will take care of you. If he doesn't let me know and I'll pummel him.," Tifa said enveloping Marlene and Denzel into a hug.

" She's like my mother Genesis. Please keep her safe.," Denzel said like he was very grown for his age. "I will. I promise.," Genesis replied and ruffled the said boy's hair. "Let's go you two.," Cloud said leaving the kids following closely behind. " We need to go now as well.," Genesis said while they were walking out and his wing appeared. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and they flew off into the sky towards Kalm. " I am not sure why I have this bad feeling, but we should be careful when we get to Kalm. I think this group is not done yet.," Tifa said burying her head in Genesis's neck. " You may be right, but the more we find out about them. The better off we are love.," Genesis said kissing the top of her head and he descended towards Kalm. " There's Vincent!!!," Tifa exclaimed and Genesis landed in front of Vincent. " Hello Genesis, Tifa. Wish it was a better time so we could chat.," Vincent said in his usual cold demeanor. " That's why we are here. We need to talk to Reeve. Whoever these people are we can not let them get 'pure ones'.," Tifa said stretching. " I see. I have already spoken with Reeve. He believes Hojo let the Tsviets out before he died. Weiss seems to be their leader, but Reeve said he died of a brain sickness. I believe Hojo uploaded himself into the computer and linked into Weiss's brain. I have had a run in with a girl named Shelke and Azul(That's the big guy's name right? It's been awhile since I played DOC). It seems they are after a creature inside me known as Chaos.," Vincent said leaning against a wall. " Is it just Chaos or something else with him?," Tifa asked worry showing in her eyes even though her face was blank.

" It would seem they are after Omega Weapon. Chaos is the key to that monster. Chaos chooses whether we go to another planet to be reborn or just fade with the planet we are already on. They are kidnapping these so called 'pure ones' to bring forth Omega and end the world. We are gonna have a hell of a fight on our hands and we need to be prepared. All right what I know of the Tsviets is that Azul is super strong, Rosso is extremely fast and great at close range combat, Nero is a commander of darkness and is good at long range, and Weiss is superb at everything. They are looking for the Dirge of Cerberus which is Chaos true, but I think Tifa is also right. There is something else we are missing. Vincent who put Chaos inside you?," Genesis asked looking Vincent staright in his eyes. " Professor Lucrecia Crescent. Sephiroth's real mother.," Vincent said looking towards the ground. " We found you in Nibelheim. Maybe the answers are there. We just might find out what we need to know there.," Tifa said placing a hand on Vincent's shoulder. " You are right. I'll head there. You two head to Wutai and check on Yuffie.," Vincent said giving Tifa a smile, turned, and walked away from them.

" He was in love with Lucrecia, but she loved Hojo instead. She began a relationship with Hojo and Sephiroth was born. She experimented on him and then Hojo. Hojo then locked Vincent in a coffin and he joined us. He said he couldn't stop them from doing what they did to Sephiroth. So, he slept most of his life away. I hope this is how he will repent for what he believes was a sin.," Tifa said watching Vincent go out of sight. " He will realize that someday. Let's be on our way.," Genesis said pulling Tifa to him and flew off. " This is Shelke and Azul reporting in. We have been found out. Vincent Valentine is heading for Nibelheim and Genesis Rhapsodos and Tifa Lockhart are heading for Wutai.," a young woman who is known as Shelke reported into a communicator. " Good job Shelke. Nero and Rosso will be greeting them.," A dark voice responded. Shelke released the communication and walked away with a big ma following her.

Author's note: How was that? I know not much action, but this was just an informational chapter! Thanx to all who voted!!! it appears that Zack has won, but you guys have two more days so, VOTE!!! Thanx to all who reviewed may you always be blessed! Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 7

**When Fate Intervenes**

**Chapter 7: The Return of Zack Fair**

The trip to Wutai was fairly quiet as things seemed to fly by them in a blur. " I was thinking what if Sephiroth got to meet his mother. Would things have been different?," Tifa asked pressing her forhead against Genesis's back. " Possibly. Sephiroth never got the luxury of a happy family like most of the world had and Jenova used what emotions that stirred in him to control him.," Genesis said shifting a bit due to the awkwardness he felt on the subject. "Hmm... I am not really sure what to think about that.," Tifa replied after a short period of silence. " I am gonna be honest with you Tifa. These guys are strong and I don't really know how things will turn out so whatever happens don't wallow in your sadness like Strife.," Genesis said turning the conversation more serious than Tifa would have liked it to be. " Um.. Ok. Even though I know everything will be all right.," Tifa said smiling against his back.

" Nothing is for certain. The Goddess showed me that. If I had my choice of who to take care of you if I happen to leave this world for the final time it would be Zack Fair or Sephiroth. Both are strong enough to take care of you and you have the heart to make everything all right. Even Sephiroth would be changed by you.," Genesis said not able to resist the smile that appeared on his face. " Well, I guess so. I can not say that is true. I never tried to save him.," Tifa said kissing his back. " Not now love. We will have plenty of time after this is all over with if fate doesn't take me away.," Genesis said as the town of Wutai came into view. " You will be here when it's over. The Goddess would not have brougt you back if she intended to just take you back.," Tifa said smiling and Genesis couldn't help but smile himself. " You are right love. You have proven to me that monsters do not have to be loveless. There are people out there who will love them.," Genesis said landing with grace infront of the town and Yuffie ran out to greet them.

" I see we are not the only ones having problems out of Deepground for you guys to be here. The town is in shambles right now. Even Leviathon is trembling from their strength.," Yuffie said placing a hand on her hip. " Then it is more serious than I first thought. We may need more help with this. Tifa help out as much as you can. I need to speak with the Goddess and ask for a favor. Yuffie, is there a place I could meditate?," Genesis asked urning his attention to Yuffie. " Yeah, just head upto the mountain. There are plenty of places there. The only place that seems to need the most help is the Pagoda. Come on Teef.," Yuffie said taking off. " Be careful Genesis.," Tifa said giving him a quick kiss and chased after Yuffie.

Genesis smiled and walked to the mountain. However, after a few steps, he was surrounded by a white light. He looked up and saw the Goddess. " I am but a servant for you my Goddess. I only ask you that you return Zack Fair. The situation is much more trecherous than I first thought and I will need his help.," Genesis said kneeling before her. " Stand Genesis. My child what you ask is no easy task if he is not willing. However, even the planet feels that this is a disaster that can not be allowed to roam any longer. Very well child. Zack Fair will be returned to the realm of the living. Catch.," The Goddess said smiling and disappeared. " Catch?," Genesis asked confused and looked up. His eyes widened upon seeing Fair fall towards him. He however didn't have the time to move and Zack fell on him , but it wasn't the fall that had Genesis push Zack away and run to the nearest bush to expel his lunch from his stomach. It was the fact that they had lip locked for a split second. Zack was the next one to hurl in a bush.

" That was so disgusting! You would think she would tell me she was gonna drop you from the sky. Ugh, we are not going to mention this to Tifa!," Genesis said death glaring at Zack. " I wouldn't dream of it. That was so embarassing!," Zack said and immediately began hurling again due to him having a mental picture of what happened. " So, you have been revived to aid in the Deepground situation. Let's go meet up with Tifa and Yuffie.," Genesis said and walked away towards the Pagoda. " The Goddess sent you to heal Tifa huh?," Zack asked catching upto him. " How did you know about the healing Tifa thing?," Genesis asked looking at him. " She was gonna send me but I declined because Cloud was my best friend and I didn't want to hurt him.," Zack said smiling at him. " I see.," Genesis said looking at the ground.

" Hey don't worry about it. She is much better off with you anyway. I am just some soldier that couldn't even get revenge for her.," Zack said his eyes expressing sadness, but he wore a smile. ' He and Tifa are so much alike. They both hide what they are feeling for the benefit of others. He must have liked her before. Oh well, she's mine now. You should have took your chance Fair.,' Genesis thought when they reached the Pagoda. " Genesis!!," Tifa said and hugged him. " Geez love. You act like I was gone for a year.," Genesis said and chuckling when her cheeks puffed up in irritation. " No, there were no casualties. Only a certain few actually got taken by Deepground.," Tifa informed him. " Hey Teefy!," Zack said smiling at her shocked face when she turned to face him. " So, you were the reinforcement that Genesis was talking about. Welcome back Zack. I am sorry for what I said back then I didn't really mean it.," Tifa said looking at the ground.

" No worries. I could tell in your eyes that you didn't mean it.," Zack said smiling at her and then began chcking out the ninja approaching them. " Hey Genesis. Who is this?," Yuffie asked looking at Zack in a flirtacious way. " This is Zack Fair. Remember the one Cloud posed as for awhile.," Tifa said winking at Genesis. " Oh yeah. Pleasure to meet the infamous Zack Fair. I am Yuffie Kisaragi, Princess of Wutai!," Yuffie said excited and shook Zack's hand. " Pleasure to meet you as well Yuf.," Zack said and chuckled at her blush. " Well, seeing as Deepground is probably done here then we should meet up with Vincent in Nibelheim.," Genesis said pulling Tifa closer to him. " No worries. Me and Zack can head there and you guys can go to Reeve and tell him all is fine here.," Yuffie said winking at Genesis. " Fine. Be careful though.," Genesis said his black wing forming on his back and he took off after Zack said " You worry too much". " Let's get going soldier boy.," Yuffie said smiling and ran to her vehicle. Zack nodded and got in and they were off in the same direction.

End of Chapter 7!

AN: sorry for the wait guys!!! I have had a brain freeze and wasn't sure how to continue this fic. I also have a child and college so my time is very little to actually write. I also have a new story up called Angel Among Demons. It's a sephti fic, so if you don't like the couple you do not have to read it. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!! There are only 4 chapters left!!! Thanks to all who reviewed!!! You guys are wonderful!!! Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 8

_**When Fate Intervenes**_

_**Chapter 8: A Night of to Remember. Vincent is Injured!**_

_**AN: Once again I would like to apologize to all the fans of my story for the late updates. Having a two year old and school I am a bit stressed for time. I am thinking about writing a new GenesisxTifa after this one is finished. Only 3 chapters left. Well on to the story.**_

Genesis decided to land in the middle of Gongaga's forest to camp due to the darkness that appeared in the sky and not to mention he was exhausted. They had been flying for awhile at a slow pace to spend as much time with Tifa as he could. Now don't get it twisted, he doesn't mind sharing her time with friends, but he was in a sense selfish and wanted to spend as much time as he could. Genesis had never been one who needed this in the past. He would ignore the women vying for his attention because he felt a monster shouldn't have a fan club and girls swooning for him. However, in the year he had spent with the woman who was now off his body and preparing a fire, he changed the way he thought about life and what he deserved.

In the time they have been together, she had learned all about him. From his days in soldier to the days of his reign of terror on Shinra. She had told him that it was Shinra's fault and she didn't blame or hate him. He figured se should hate him for assisting Jenova in Sephiroth's madness. She, however, just said that it wasn't his or Sephiroth's fault and she could not hate him even if she tried. He watched this beautiful woman set the fire, it's glow illuminating her skin that made her look like a divinity he should not be able to touch. Her wine colored eyes appeared brighter from the orange hued light emitting from the fire as she looked at him. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen graced her gorgeous face.

" Is everything alright?," Tifa asked blushing in a sort of embarassment at the way he studied her. " Yes. Just admiring you.," Genesis said smiling at her. Even in the whole year of him doing this to her, she still blushed at his studies. Genesis in his own right was very poetic and artistic. He could not stop himself from admiring anything beautiful. He turned his gaze back to the starlit sky and silently thanked the Goddess for this chance with the vixen infront of him. ' Wait. When did she get infront of me?,' Genesis asked in his mind and damn near groaned when she started kissing his neck lightly sucking the flesh. " I can think of a better way for you to admire me.," Tifa said in the most seductive way Genesis had ever heard and trust him he heard seductiveness alot. " As you wish.," Genesis said and smirked in that sexy way that made her melt.

_~ LEMON ALERT! ~_

Genesis started kissing her neck while slowly unzipping her vest causing her to moan and leaned her neck to the side so he could have better access to her neck. He slowly removed her vest, his fingers lightly grazing her exposed arms causing her to shiver in anticipation. Genesis smiled against her skin and began his assault upwards and claimed her lips in a fierce and passionate kiss. Tifa pulled his trench coat off in a messy way almost causing Genesis to laugh. For a martial artist she was was not patient in the intimacy department. After she got the coat off, she moved to his shirt. She rapidly began undoing the buckles of his soldier belt so she could effectively remove his shirt.

Genesis bunched his hands into her shirt, breaking the kiss only to remove her shirt and her bra at the same time. Tifa, not one to be the only one half naked, finally removed his belt and lifted his shirt over his head. Genesis growled as her fingertips lightly traced the muscles of his chest and abdomen. He pulled her to him again and lightly dipped her and began leaving hot kisses on her chest. Tifa moaned as he left love bites all over her skin and claimed her erected nipple in his mouth. Her hands gripped his biceps tightly as if it were her lifeline. Genesis gently laid her down on the ground, removed his mouth, and blew on it causing her to gasp.

He then claimed her other breast and suckled on it like a newborn would. Tifa moaned and arched her back causing more of her breast to fill his mouth. One of his hands glided down her sides and moved to her shorts. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He broke away from her to slide them down after removing her shoes and socks and almost fainted at the sight of her red lacey underwear. ' So, she did remember my affinity for red.,' Genesis thought smirking and grabbed the side of her underwear with his teeth. Tifa grew wetter if that was possible just by watching him glide the garment slowly down her long, lithe legs. When he was finished, she got up and undid his pants while he kicked off his boots and with his assistance removed his trousers.

He made her lay back down and began kissing his way from her breast down to her most intimate place. Tifa moaned his name when he dipped his tongue into her passage every once in a while stopping to suck on her bud. Tifa's hands grabbed his hair in a vice like grip and pushed him further into her. He thrusted his tongue in and out with her writhing beneath him, her head turning from side to side. Her mouth parted panting and barely moaning his name. What Genesis did next made her cum straight into his mouth screaming his name, he lightly blew on her bud. Genesis lapped up her juices and slowly kissed his way up her body and tried to kiss her lips but she used her legs and rolled them over where she was on top.

She began kissing her way down him, letting her tongue dance across his skin causing him to hiss in pleasure. She licked up his huge shaft which made him grip the ground so tight that clumps off grass formed in his hands. She enveloped him into her mouth earning her a lust filled growl from him. She continued her menstrations on his appendage. Ever so often grazing her teeth on it and sucked on the tip. Her slow assault making Genesis groan in sexual agony and grabbed her head and started thrusting into her mouth and after a few moments he released his load into her mouth.

Tifa greedily swallowed it and moaned at the taste. Genesis pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion he could muster, their tastes mixing together causing him to get hard again. He rolled them over, lifting one leg onto his shoulder, and thrust into her. Both moaned at the feel of each other, Genesis would have started out slow, but he knew she liked it rough much like he did since they were together for a year. He plunged into her fast and hard, she slightly moved with each thrust moaning loudly. He wrapped his free arm under her leg that was lightly grazing his arm and lifted her higher. She began screaming in their throws of passion when he went even faster and harder. The coiling feeling started to fill them causing her gorgeous lover to go even faster and harder if that was possible. After a few more thrust both came screaming each other's names into the night. Genesis eased her legs down and collapse slightly on top of her breathing hard.

~End of Lemon~

" That was magnificent as always love. That new position was the best so far.," Tifa said smiling and kissed the top of his head. " I would have to agree to that love. That was amazing.," Genesis said kissing her and then slowly removed himself which earned him a low moan from her kiss swollen lips. He smiled at her studying the way she looked after their passionate love making. Her hair was spread about, her body was flushed and had several marks, and her chest heaved trying to catch her breath while coming down from her high. " What?," Tifa asked blushing her eyes exposing the fact that she enjoyed his study. " Just enthralled by your beauty. I love you Tifa.," Genesis said claiming her lips again. " I love you too Genesis.," Tifa said after they broke the kiss. " I have something to ask you love.," Genesis said getting up and going to his coat retrieving something from the pocket.

" You have peeked my curiousity.," Tifa said sitting up and looked at him. " I believe 'Loveless' should have one last act. The soldier even with his burdens and sins had came across a maiden like no other. Her features held a beauty no other could possess, her eyes held an overwhelming wisdom, and her body was all so tempting. Her skills in battle made him appreciate her more than she could ever know. Through the year of their togetherness, their love rivaled any others of legend. This soldier knew he would do anything for her and would sacrifice it all to stay by her until the end of time and even long after that. After a night of passion, the soldier retrieved something from his disgarded clothing and approached her. He, on his way back to her, began thanking the Goddess for this gift. Even though, he knew he was undeserving of it. He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him when this was all over. He patiently waits for her answer.," Genesis said showing her a fire red ruby with a blue sapphire the color of his eyes silver ring and marvelled at the emotion in her beautiful eyes. " Yes! Yes! I will.," Tifa exclaimed and kissed him with all her might, hoping all the love she felt for him he could feel.

" After her response, he puts the ring on her finger. Act 5 complete( an: I know it doesn't mention who wrote 'Loveless' but i believe it described Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal to a t and so I made him the writer.).," Genesis said smiling while placing the ring on her finger. " You mean! You wrote 'Loveless'?," Tifa asked looking at him in surprise. " Yes. It's all about me and my friends. Mostly me though.," Genesis said his smile never faltering. " That explains alot. I love the main character in that story. Makes sense that I would love you that way since you are the same.," Tifa said pulling him to her to give him another kiss, but the phone ringing caused them to stop. Genesis growled causing Tifa to giggle as she went to get the phone.

" Tifa here. Yuffie calm down. What happened? W-what? Is he alright? We will be at the WRO as soon as we can. See you then. Bye Yuffie.," Tifa said hanging up the phone, her eyes expressing worry and pain. " What's happened love?," Genesis said going to her and bringing her into his arms for comfort when tears began to fall. " Vincent's hurt. Rosso attacked him ripping something from his chest.," Tifa said burying her face into his shoulder. " He will be alright love. Let's get dressed and we will lave now.," Genesis said rubbing her back to soothe her. " That's not just it. Nero showed up in Wutai after we left. Wutai is destroyed. Who knows how many people he killed.," Tifa said looking at him.

" These bastards need to die. Come on love. We will get dressed and get to the WRO and see if Vincent is alright. Then we will develop a plan of action against these losers.," Genesis said leaving her to gather his clothes putting them on quickly, Tifa followed and did the same. Genesis made his wing appear, grabbed her, and took off into the sky after they put the fire out. " Yuffie also informed me that a woman named Shalua ( AN: is that spelt right? like I said before it has been forever since I play DOC) is taking care of him and her sister Shelke is now with them.," Tifa said holding tightly to him. " That's good. We will be there by the morning if we keep going without a break. Sleep love.," Genesis said pulling her as close as he could to keep her warm from the chilly air. " I won't sleep unless we can sleep together. Promise me you will take a break when you have to.," Tifa said smiling and gave him a firm stare. " Yes ma'am.," Genesis said and began flying faster...

_**End of Chapter 8.**_

_**AN: How was that guys? Good, bad, u don't know? I want to take the time to thank all who reviewed this story and I am glad you all have enjoyed it! Just to let everyone know, these are the couples of this story: as you already know GenesisxTifa, ZackxYuffie, CloudxOC, CidxShera, and here is where a vote is in play. Yep I am doing that vote thing again! Vincent's girl! This vote is between Shalua and Lucrecia! Of course Lucrecia would have to come back to life. So if she wins then yes she will come back to the living! You already know how to vote. Until next time! Ja Ne!**_


	10. Chapter 9

When Fate Intervenes Chapter 9: The Ultimate Showdown. Avalanche vs the Tsviets

Genesis landed on the Shera's deck with Tifa cradled in his arms asleep from the long journey. He opened the door as gentle and graceful as possible when you have someone is in your arms. He made his way down the stairs and saw Zack leaning against the wall. " Vincent is okay. Completely healed, but the Tsviets have some kind of materia that was in his chest. That girl Shelke said it was a materia called the protomateria. It calls forth the Omega Weapon in which is supposed to deliver us to another planet when this one no longer sustains life. Chaos is the deciding party whether we are revived or not. In other words it will be Vincent's decision. What a burden to bear and Cloud thought dealing with Kadaj and Geostigma was too much.," Zack said with a wave of his hand.

" Tifa will be glad to hear that he is fine when she wakes up. Anywhere I could lay here down?," Genesis asked smiling at Zack. " Yeah, this way. So, it took you guys awhile to answer your phone. The last call I gave was like the 20th.," Zack said and laughed at Genesis's smile he wore in soldier. " We were distracted for abit. Thank you Zack.," Genesis said entering the room Zack had stopped at and gently placed Tifa on the bed. " No problem. Don't you need a rest?," Zack asked him with a shocked expression gracing his face when Genesis walked out of the room. " I am a bit, but I need to speak wit everyone. We need to end this now before Omega Weapon is summoned. That is why they wanted 'pure ones'. It is to make Omega think the planet's life had reached death.," Genesis said looking at Zack. " Rest for a while Genesis. Even if you need to speak to everyone and go for the attack, you are not at your best. You are tired and no offense you will ultimately be cut down. Sleep for now. I will wake you when Reeve arrives.," Zack said smiling. " Fine. ," Genesis said and walked back into the room shutting and locking the door upon his entrance.

Zack shook his head and walked off to find Yuffie and Shelke. Genesis placed his sword by the bed, he then removed his coat throwing it on the chair, and he romeved his boots placing them beside the chair. He carefully removed Tifa's boots placing them on the floor beside the bed. He laid down on the bed and pulled her to him. He watched her for a few moments before he slowly slipped into a peaceful slumber the ghost of a smile on his face. A few hours passed by before Genesis was awoken by a knock at the door. " Zack sent me to tell you that Reeve has arrived. ," Yuffie's voice echoed through the door and then he heard her footsteps walking away from the door. " Love, wake up. The time is now to take action.," Genesis said kissing her forehead. " I am up. ," Tifa said opening her eyes and smiled at him.

" Zack informed me on our arrival that Vincent is fine and that they are planning to destroy eevrything using Omega Weapon. We need to create a strategy and attack them. We have to end this before they are able to summon that weapon.," Genesis said seriously and got off the bed and began putting his boots on. " All right.," Tifa replied getting up and stretched. She grabbed her boots and put them on while Genesis shrugged into his coat. " Shall we love?," Genesis asked playing the role of knight and opened the door for her. " Yes. Come on.," Tifa said smiling a stunning smile and grabbed his hand leading him to the bridge by following the signs.

When they walked in everyone was waiting for them. " Reeve nice to see you again. ," Genesis said extending his hand. " Good to see you as well Genesis. Zack informed me you think we should attack now, but there is something you should hear. Hollander was finishing up the Chaos project that Lucrecia Crescent started.," Reeve started while shaking his hand. " Wait. Crescent is Sephiroth's last name. ," Genesis interrupted confused. " Yes his name came from his mother. Lucrecia Crescent. She was assigned to a labatory in Nibelheim with Professor Hojo. She was experimenting Chais genes with a turk assigned to protect them. His name was Vincent Valentine. However, she held deep feelings for him. So, when he began to deteriorate he guilt overwhelmed her. She ran straight to Hojo believing that is all she deserved and sacrificed herself for the Jenova project. One day the protomateria just showed up in her lab while she was in desperation to save the man she cared deeply for. It saved him but she had sealed her fate. She was pregnant and she allowed Hojo to inject Jenova cells in her body. Then Sephiroth was born, she never got to hold him. Hojo took him from her and sent him to Midgar. She died of guilt and a broken heart," Reeve said taking a short break.

" So Sephiroth is Hojo's son," Genesis asked looking at everyone. " At one point we thought so, but things just didn't add up. All the records said she was further along than she should have been when she began a relationship with Hojo. It angered him to know end," Yuffie said looking at Genesis. " We have performed a paternity test between Vincent and Sephiroth. There is no doubt that Sephiroth is Vincent's son. Also, we have concluded that you and Angeal were continuations of the Chaos Project. There was an old project known as Dirge of Cerberus. Three individuals with almost the same power that had the same objective. However, if all three or even two could come together it is rumored the Goddess will appear. That is a falsity though, because it is has been proven that she sends a messanger known as Minerva.," Reeve said pacing back and forth.

" So what would Minerva do if me and Vincent summoned her?," Genesis asked crossing his arms. " No one knows. It never said what she does. Minerva is simply a messenger. So, she just delivers the will or words of the Goddess. I believe that blonde woman who healed Tifa and brought you back was in fact Minerva acting on the Goddess's will.," Yuffie said placing a hand on Reeve's shoulder to stop him from pacing. " So you are saying I helped kill my own son? Well, I say the Goddess should bring him back. The more help we have the better. Cloud has vanished after leaving the kids with Rufus no one can reach him. We need someone as strong as he is. We need Sephiroth.," Vincent said walking from his corner towards the group.

" Then go where you can be calm Vincent and asked to speak with Minerva. See if they will allow his return. I hate to say it because he is my friend, but if he shows any kind of sign that Jenova is controlling him, I will do all I can to kill him. Go now. I will have someone contact you with the startegy.," Genesis said uncrossing his arms. " What of Shelke? She wishes to help but against the Tsviets she is not strong enough. She is able to retrieve files inside her mind from what she calls a net-dive sequence to all that Shinra has knowledge on. It is best she stays here and keeps us updated on how to get to those bastards and get this over with.," Yuffie said smiling when Zack came up to her and playfully bumped her shoulder.

" I will be going to Lucrecia's cave. Hopefully I will return with Sephiroth. Stay alive out there.," Vincent said and left the bridge. " Here is the strategy. There are four tsviets: Azul, Rosso, Nero, and Weiss. Zack, Yuffie, and Red 13 will take on Rosso. Barret, Reeve, help the army. Tifa and I will take on Azul. Once those two are taken care of help the army as much as you can. I will go after Nero and when I finish him I will go get Weiss. Tifa after the fight with Azul join the others. Leave the last two for me.," Genesis said looking at her and mentally thought here we go when he saw the anger on her face. " No. Hell no. I am not leaving you to fight by yourself. I am going to be by your side. No arguments.," Tifa said and matched Genesis's glare. " You will help our friends and leave them to Nero and Weiss to me. They are dangerous and I do not want the woman I love hurt. Hopefully, by the time we finish off Rosso and Azul Vincent returns and I pray he brings Sephiroth with him. I will take them with me if they arrive in time. Will you stay then? Well, either way you are going to. Just so you know love.," Genesis said his bold blue eyes daring her to challenge him further.

" Fine, but one time I hear you are in trouble and I am coming to help. That savy," Tifa said crossing her arms her face expressing what seemed to be a pout. " Yes that is savy. Now please stop pouting.," Genesis said pulling her into an embrace. " All right we now have a plan of action. When do we attack?," Zack asked smiling at the two. " Dawn. We will attack at dawn.," Genesis said kissing the top of Tifa's head. " For our dreams and pride.," Zack said unsheathing his sword and bringing it to his forehead. " Still the same old Zack. Zack, the puppy, taking on Angeal's role. How admirable of his student. ," Genesis said smiling at Zack's embarrassment, but nodded to show he agreed with his statement.

"Dawn is in thirty minutes. Let's go ahead and head for Midgar.," Cid said turning the wheel of the ship making course for the previously fallen city. " I will make sure the aerial assault is ready. Reeve call the ground units and have them start preparing for battle.," Genesis said kissing Tifa on the cheek and made his leave in a quickened but graceful pace. " I am gonna call Vincent and tell him the plan. See you guys on the battlefield.," Tifa said pulling out her cellphone and left the area while dialing Vincent's number. " This had better work. We may have survived Sephiroth, but a whole army. Sounds a bit much for us.," Yuffie said checking all her equipment for defects. " We never know until we try.," Red 13 said stretching and then laying back down.

"Good news everyone! Minerva has agreed and Sephiroth is back. Vincent is currently telling him the truth. He said they will meet us there.," Tifa said to the group and then left to find Genesis. " Awesome!," she heard them yell and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. " I need you to prepare the T-Boards for departure behind the assault aircrafts. These ships are gonna be the shields for the people on the boards. How many times do I have to tell you that? You told me you were in SOLDIER so, use your head.," Genesis yelled at a young man that looked like he was going to pee in his pants. " Genesis calm down. He will get it done. Yelling at him will only make him too reckless. Vincent will meet us there with Sephiroth. Looks like you will not be alone after all.," Tifa said smiling at him when she came up to him. " Good. Now my little angel will be happy that I will be safe. Won't you Tifa," Genesis asked pulling her so close to him that they can feel each others' breath on their faces.

"Yes I am.," Tifa said and closed the distance between their lips in a fiery kiss. " You two are like rabbits. It never stops.," Yuffie said causing them to separate and look at her with an expression that can only be describe as wtf. " What's up?," Tifa asked after shaking her head. " They know we are coming. The ground forces reported a massive gathering at the gates. I think when Shelke uploaded her mind into the Shinra database it alerted them. We have to move the minute we get there. Or before it is your call Genesis.," Yuffie said looking at Genesis waiting for his plan. " Okay we will Wait a minute! When did I get elected as the leader?," Genesis asked harshly and looked at Tifa for support who in turn just gave him a devilish grin. " Since you came up with the strategy. Bit yourself on the ass now didn't you?," Tifa asked winking at him.

" Yes apparently I did. A good metaphor for this situation. All right. How far are we from our original target area?," Genesis asked looking at Yuffie in a leadership way. " We are approximately 100 kilometers from the original target area.," Yuffie said smiling at Genesis who took leadership to a better level than Cloud ever could. Come on what kind of cool leader would say "All right everyone let's mosey"? She was definitely liking this leader better. " All right then. We will attack now. Listen up Tech Squad! Change of plans we are attacking now! Do all you can to get us prepared now! Yuffie, I need you to inform the ground troops to attack five minutes after we are into the battlefield.," Genesis stated a true leader showing in how he was handling the situation.

Everyone seemed to be taking some of Genesis's drive for they were doing all they could as fast as possible. " You will be by my side on the T-Board in the front. Yuffie and the others will be right behind you. Remember when we finish off Azul, you are to help the army. I will stay safe I promise.," Genesis said turning his attention back to Tifa. " You better. We will be getting married soon.," Tifa said holding onto Genesis as tight as she could. " I will love. Nothing will stop me fro coming back to you.," Genesis declared and lifted her face placing the sweetest kiss to her lips.

" It is time sir! We are ready.," the young man he scared earlier said saluting him. " All right! As soon as our T-Boarders are here we depart. Tech Squad stand by until a ship comes in for repairs. Stay strong and keep your head up.," Genesis said and Tifa stared at him. " Boost moral Genesis. Give a speech or something.," Tifa said in a f.y.i. tone. "We will win by the strength of belief in ourselves and by the people we hold dear to us. These monsters do not know the many of it. We will show them that they can not destroy us! For we are the power they desire, we won't let them take what we want, and we will never give up! For that is how the Goddess designed us and we will be damned before we fail her, but most of all our cherished ones! Now fight with me!,"Genesis yelled which seemed to have everyone pumped for the fight. Cheers filled the area.

" Good job. You are a great leader.," Tifa said smiling at him. " That is because you are by my side. I have to show off, but i meant what I said to them.," Genesis said kissing her hand. " We better get going. We have to end this or all is lost.," Tifa said her face and tone turning serious while her eyes sparkled with determination. " You are right. Seems like everyone has arrived. Everyone get to your stations.," Genesis said making his wing appear. " Ground forces are on standby. Vincent and Sephiroth will wait to attack until seeing you Genesis and will then join the battle.," Yuffie said getting on to her T-Board behind Tifa. Everyone else followed her lead and waited for Genesis's signal.

" For our dreams and pride! Attack!," Genesis yelled and no one waited the aircrafts took off with the T-Boarders behind them. Genesis flew off and caught unto Tifa. He formed a fireball in his hand and shot it into the sky. a few moments later Chaos and Sephiroth were next to them. " Sephiroth, Vincnet you are with me and Tifa. We need to locate Azul and get rid of him. Upon finishing him off, us three will continue on after Nero and Weiss. Tifa will join the others and fight the ground troops.," Genesis said smiling at Sephiroth in a cocky way that had Sephiroth smiling himself.

" Very well. Lead the way HERO.," Sephiroth said making sure the word hero sounded sarcastic earning him a glare from Genesis. Genesis spotted Rosso first. All right! Yuffie, Red 13, and Zack! Showtime!," Genesis said pointing down at Rosso. " WOO-HOO!," Yuffie yelled pulling out her weapon and headed straight for Rosso. Zack and Red 13 following her both mentally asking themselves why they were not as energetic as Yuffie was. " Azul has to be somewhere close. Let's try getting closer and see what happens.," Tifa said and Genesis nodded He motioned for Vincent and Sephiroth to surround Tifa. They did as they were told and continued to the old Shinra building. They searched but could find nothing but they heard big shots. Vincent noticed a light but didn't have time to react because it hit Tifa's T-Board. However, Genesis acted quickly and pulled her off of it before it pummeled to the ground.

" How is a big guy like that able to hide?," Tifa asked a little frustrated. " This city is in shambles. A dragon could hide here.," Sephiroth said unsheathing masamune and launched beams of energy at Azul, Vincent followed suit firing precise shots at Azul, and Genesis performed his trademark fire attack. Azul managed to dodge the beam attacks, however, he could not dodge the bullets and fire. Genesis placed Tifa on the ground. As soon as her feet landed she took after the behemoth hitting him with a flurry of powerful kicks and punches. After performing her Final Heaven attack she flipped out of the way and Genesis & Sephiroth flew underneath her and performed omnislash and climb hazard.

They moved away quickly allowing Vincent to do his specialties, the Chaos Saber and then the Satan Slam sending Azul to the LifeStream. " That was easy.," Tifa said kinda shocked at the turn out of the battle. " Azul was just too big. Attacking him with speed seemed to harbor his ability to dodge as well as parry the attacks. He made the rank of Tsviet like that?," Sephiroth said watching his blade suck in the blood of Azul. " Tifa go help the others. I will keep in touch as much as I can.," Genesis said giving her a quick kiss and nodded at Vincent and Sephiroth who upon that nod left them alone. " Be careful. I love you.," Tifa said kissing him quickly and turned to leave. " I love you too.," Genesis said smiling and left quickly after Vincent and Sephiroth.

Tifa ran as fast as she could to find the others, she looked down every alleyway she past to find them. She came o the center of town and there stood Rosso with her foot on Zack's chest preparing to stab him in the chest. Tifa reacted fast and cast firaga. When the flame made impact on Rosso, she jumed away from Zack frantically trying to put the flame out. Zack got up as quick as he could with a gunshot wound in the leg and quickly limped to her. " Yuffie, Red 13, and I were seperated by the fight. Have a curaga on you?," Zack asked keeping his eye on Rosso who was currently trying to extinguish the flame on her fur cape.

" Yeah.," Tifa said smiled and quick used the curaga materia on herself and Zack. " Much better. Thanks. So, lets get rid of this ugly hefer.," Zack said rushing at Rosso. Tifa following closely behind. Zack slashed at her, but she dodged just in time making her own attack. Zack sidestep causing Rosso to miss and her face was greeted with Tifa's foot as she performed somersault. Tifa jumped away barely missing Bladebeam. It hit Rosso in the chest sending her flying into a building causing it to collapse on top of her.

" Oh yeah! Did you like that huh?," Zack yelled excited. " We need to make sure she is dead.," Tifa said making her way to the rubble. " Yeah you're right.," Zack said catching up and followed her. Rosso materialized behind them aiming her weapon to make a shot when Yuffie performed Gauntlet and Red 13 performed Cosmo Candle finishing her off. " Genesis was right they were the weakest.," Yuffie said looking around at all the bodies scattering the town. " This is not good. We are losing more than they are. At this rate we will be the only ones left and we won't stand a chance for long.," Red 13 stated his fur standing on end.

Tifa's phone ringing caught everyone's attention. " Genesis, everything ok?," Tifa asked concern evident in her tone and face. " Rosso is dead and we are fine for now. I don't know how much longer the WRO will be able to last. Nero and Weiss have to be taken out. What do you mean you left Sephiroth to fight Nero? Okay that's a stupid reason to want to fight someone but I am not a guy. We will have to fall back if we lose alot of soldiers. Okay. I love you too. Later.," Tifa said and hung up the phone. " What did Genesis say?," Yuffie asked watching Tifa put away her phone. " Sephiroth is fighting Nero. Nero wounded his pride apparently. Him and Vincnet are heading for Weiss right now. He said if we lost thirty soldiers to retreat.," Tifa said looking around making sure it was safe for the moment.

"By the way nice time for you guys to show up after I got her weakened.," Zack said crossing his arms. " As I recall Fair, sh had you on the ground and about to stab you in the chest.," Tifa said in as a matter of fact tone. " Yeah well, if I hadn't have worn her down with my never quit attitude then we would still be fighting her.," Zack said and then stuck his tongue out. " We tried to find you guys, but it's absolute chaos. No pun intended on Vincent. Fighting is going on everywhere. Barret and Reeve are doing well staying with the cannon assault team.," Red 13 said scratching behind his ear. An explosion caused them to turn their attention to the Shinra Building worry spread across their faces...

End of Chapter 9.

A.N.: Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the late update life has been crazy. Please vote for who you want Vincent to be with Shalua or Lucrecia and you get a few special surprises in the next chapter! Keep checkin in for the next chapter. Thanx to all who reviewed Ja ne!


	11. Chapter 10 Final Chapter and Epilogue

"When Fate Intervenes"

Chapter 10: The Finale

Tifa recovered quickly from her worry and took off at a break neck speed for the old Shinra building. The others followed her as closely as possible, her phone ringing made her come to a complete stop and answer it. "Genesis? Oh thank the Goddess! Is everyone okay? Vincent is fighting Weiss? I thought all three of you were going to fight him. Oh I see. So, I guess it is Chaos's fight. The ground units are holding steady right now, but another wave and they are history. I know I will have Yuffie tell Reeve to give the signal for retreat. I will see you soon. Love you too. Bye," Tifa said and flipped it closed. "Let me guess him and Sephiroth are heading here and he wants me to call in the retreat," Yuffie said her mouth in a frown and used her radio to contact Reeve. _"Reeve here", _Reeve's voice broke the silence. "Reeve sound the retreat. We are gonna stay a bit to make sure Vincent doesn't need our help," Yuffie said into the radio. _"Affirmative. Sound the retreat! Be careful guys. Reeve out," _Reeve replied and the radio went silent again. Soon, the sky lit up with a flare signaling a retreat.

Tifa looked around for a place to sit so, she could calm her nerves that seemed to be beyond control. Her hands were shaking like a leaf, her legs were wobbly, and her head started to pound. She decided to sit on a pile of rubble and held her head in her hands. Zack watched her for a few moments before turning to Yuffie. "She looks pale, she may be sick. Maybe you should take her to the medic that's with Barret," Zack said his eyes and face contorted with worry. "Won't have to there is Genesis," Yuffie said pointed into the sky behind Zack. "Hey guys glad you are okay. Genesis you may want to take Tifa to a medic. She looks really pale," Zack whispered to the two men that landed in front of him. "Go Genesis. I can hold the fort here. You have been a hero enough for the day," Sephiroth said looking at him and the nodded at the group.

"Very well. Keep us posted," Genesis said walking towards Tifa. "We will. You keep posted too," Yuffie hollered at his back. "Come love. Let's take you to the medic," Genesis said scooping her up into his arms. "All right. I don't understand. I was feeling fine a few minutes ago. Strange," Tifa said laying her head upon his shoulder. Genesis expanded his wing, flew up, and headed towards Barret and Reeve. "Hope she's all right," Red 13 said scratching behind his ear. "She will be. Probably just caught a cold or something. Or maybe," was all Yuffie got out before the ground shook violently and made caverns. The rubble surrounding them fell deep into the planet. "What's going on," Zack asked trying to keep his balance. Sephiroth turned his attention behind him and what he say made his frame tense up unbearably and his eyes widen.

It was Gaia's ultimate weapon, it was Omega. Its Mako wings expanded in to the night sky. "What the friggin' hell is that," Yuffie yelled her jaw almost hitting the floor. "It is Omega. The planet's ultimate weapon. It gathers the Lifestream when it believes the Planet is dead. We are in trouble if that thing leaves Gaia," Red 13 said as his fur stood on end. "OMG! You gotta be kiddin' me," Yuffie screeched causing the three men with her to hold their ears and glare. "There is more. Chaos was once the demon who chose whether we stayed here and died out or let Omega take all the Lifestream it has gathered to a new planet," Red 13 continued shaking his head to be rid of the ringing in his ears. "So, it really is Vincent's fight. Well hope he lets us live. Say if he destroys Omega then when all of us on the planet die then there is no more us right," Zack asked looking at Red 13. "No. Omega can never be truly destroyed. Chaos knows this but he can force the energy free. Omega can regenerate. It is possible to weaken it or destroy it. However, the planet will just repair it. Omega is forever as long as the planet has the Lifestream," Red 13 said watching as Omega took to the skies, everyone followed his gaze.

"What's that purple glow," Yuffie asked pointing at it. "It is Vincent. I should say Chaos who Vincent can now control," Sephiroth said smirking as his father took off at an almost blinding speed past Omega and then back toward it using his final technique. There was an explosion of light as Mako swept past them to spread across the world. Genesis was almost knocked down by the force of it. His mind screaming he hoped his and Tifa's friends were okay. He then wondered why he was still able to fly from a blast that strong. He looked up and his eyes widened, he had met this woman before. Her name was Lucrecia, she was Sephiroth's real mother. She smiled at him and with her help he landed safely. " How are you alive," Genesis asked stunned. "Hahaha. I was never dead, I sealed myself in a cocoon of ice to heal what happened to me from Jenova. It was what the Goddess wanted from me in exchange that Vincent lived. She said I would be needed later and so here I am," Lucrecia said smiling sweetly and gestured her head toward the medic tending to a woman that he didn't recognize.

He did recognize Shelke who looked like she was about to cry in her eyes, but her face never showed it. "Shalua, my sister. She was a fool, she jumped in front of me to save me from the Deepground Hounds. Now, she is no longer here. I am not sure why I feel this pain in my chest. Is this heartbreak," Shelke asked to no one in particular. "Yes it is," Tifa said her eyes shined with sadness for the girl. "Doctor I need you to take a look at Tifa. She all of a sudden felt sick and she is really pale," Genesis said setting her down so the doctor can take a look at her. The woman came up to Tifa and began her examination. "May you boys leave. I need to do a further examination and do not need you guys in here," the doctor said and waited until they left before turning towards Tifa. "Tifa, I need you to pee in this cup for me okay. You can go inside this trailer and the bathroom is the first door on the right,'" the doctor continued. She handed her the cup and Tifa went to do as she was asked wondering why the woman had a huge grin on her face.

Tifa came back and handed her the cup. She watch the doctor with extreme curiosity when the doctor placed the strip into her pee. What was she testing for she wondered. The doctor after a few moments and turned her attention to Tifa, the hugest grin on her face Tifa ever saw on a person. "What? What are you smiling about," Tifa asked suddenly feeling a bit wary and suspicious. "Congratulations Ms. Lockheart. You are going to be a mommy soon," the doctor said smiling still, but instantly turned to shock when Tifa fainted. Lucrecia who never left apparently caught her before she fell to the ground. "Amazing. She had the same reaction I did," Lucrecia said and giggled. She with the help of the doctor laid Tifa down. "Look purple and light green lights are falling from the sky," they heard some people yell. They looked up to see both Omega and Chaos gone. "Vincent," Lucrecia said worry filling her to the brim.

Genesis, Barret, and Reeve came back and saw Tifa asleep and Lucrecia about to cry. "What's going on," Genesis asked confused, but deep in the back of his mind dread was knocking. " The battle is apparently over, but there is no sign of Vincent and Tifa is pregnant that is why she got sick. She over exerted herself," the doctor said and went to go get some guards to bury Shalua. "I will go find him Lucrecia. There is no need to…. What," Genesis asked the final part of what the doctor said hit him like a bag of hammers. "You are going to be a daddy," Barret said patting him on the back. The last pat however Genesis hit the ground out cold, he had fainted. That was when Yuffie, Red 13, Zack, and Sephiroth carrying an unconscious Vincent on his shoulder appeared on the scene.

"Mother? What are you doing here? Why is Genesis out cold," Sephiroth asked a fine silver brow arched. "I was only trapped in cocoon of ice for the Goddess to heal me. I was never dead. I am glad you and Vincent are all right. He is okay right," Lucrecia asked worry still in her eyes but happiness shined the most. "Hahaha I thought that was why she got so sick so fast. Yeah, he is okay. Just pushed himself a bit too hard," Sephiroth said and laid Vincent down next to Tifa. Barret grabbed Genesis and laid him right beside Tifa on the other side of her. "You know what. How about we take them home and we go home and sleep. I am tired and victory is ours! WHOOT,' Yuffie exclaimed which once again earned her glares and a slap on the back of the head by Barret. Yet, they all agreed. Reeve radioed Cid and had him pick them up and take them all home.

Genesis was the first to wake up, he realized the familiar settings as his and Tifa's bedroom at her bar. Their friends brought them home. He turned his attention to his beautiful fiancé and smiled when he remembered that she was carrying their child. Genesis smiled and thanked the Goddess, for now this loveless soldier was no longer loveless. He had his love and he was a hero….

Epilogue

"Ryu! You get back here right this instant! You are taking a bath mister and that's final," Tifa yelled walking around the house in a huff and searching for her son. He was the spitting image of Genesis, but he had her eyes which Genesis was thanking the Goddess for. Genesis who was outside working on their generator laughed a bit. "Ryu, you can't hide there forever. I will eventually have to move that. Go take your bath," Genesis said still laughing. "Yes father," Ryu said retreating to the house from his hiding spot behind the car. "There you are. Come on time for a bath and then we will eat and maybe have ice cream and then a movie and then bedtime," Tifa told him and the boy got excited immediately running for the bathroom. Tifa Rhapsodos often wondered how she got lucky enough to have her family, but she was grateful and thanked the Goddess and stars every day. Her life was filled with happiness and love. Just like she used to always wish it would be…..

_**THE END!**_

A.N.: Took me long enough huh? Almost a whole year! I hope you guys enjoyed "When Fate Intervenes" and I hope you read my other stories. Have a blessed day and JA NE!


	12. Filler

**"When Fate Intervenes" **

**Filler: Cloud's Fate**

Author's Note: Hey guys! It came to my attention that a reviewer would like to know what happened to Cloud. So here it is.

The days blurred by Cloud as he wandered from place to place, he knew his friends were going after Deepground and that they needed him, but he just couldn't be that hero anymore. Genesis took his place in more ways than one. He bit back a growl, he got involved with Isis, but it was short lived. She dumped him when she found out he was leaving his friends hanging. He understood why Tifa's heart finally quit going out to him when he clearly brushed it off like it was worthless. It didn't stop the pain though. Then Zack was brought back! Not by him praying everyday, but because Genesis asked the Goddess to so he could assist in the fight and she did it! How many times had he prayed for Zack and Aerith to return? He couldn't remember anymore.

Hell, he couldn't even remember what continent he was on. Maybe he was near Mideel, the wildlife resembled theirs on that tiny island. Then a few days after he left, he receives a text from Yuffie saying Genesis proposed to Tifa. They were going to get married soon and Cloud's heart sank into his stomach. The pain was so intense he couldn't breathe, couldn't cry, and he was quite sure he didn't eat or sleep for awhile. He received several texts saying Sephiroth returned but was normal once again, Tifa was expecting, and the wedding was in March after the baby was born. Oh and they defeated Deepground without him. He didn't go to see his childhood friend's and Genesis's son when he was born, and he didn't go to the wedding. Isis tried to talk to him a couple of times but he pushed the ignore button. He just continued to wander, wasting away until the Planet would just end his life. Aerith had tried to help, but he had even become bitter towards her and eventually she stopped coming.

He looked up at the star laden sky and pondered why was he destined to be what he was and why was he the one who just couldn't live like the others' obviously did. "Because you refused to let the past go. I gave you opportunities and you ignored them all for the Flower Girl and the True SOLDIER," Minerva's voice echoed around him like a harsh cold wind that chilled you to the bone. Cloud shook his head and began laughing at the response. He should've known that she would answer him after he pushed Aerith away. "Is she fine? Is she happy," he asked his face still holding an almost insane smile. "They are very happy and she is doing just fine. Cloud, walk to the sea. There you will see why Fenrir chose you," Minerva replied. Cloud did as he was told and there stood a solitary wolf. It held a look of distrust and hatred for him. He found himself asking why Minerva lied to him about Fenrir choosing him when he clearly hated him.

"You clearly do not have fight left in you boy. I chose you because you wanted to protect those you loved. I silently watched you and chose to be your guide. I hoped to lead you down the path preordained for you, but you turned away from it and your future became Genesis's future. And here you are blaming everyone else but yourself. You are a shameful sight and I wish to move on. To be free of you, but I made a promise to guide you and guide you a shall to a new future. Maybe in this world you will not repeat the mistake you made here. The world is Hallow Bastion. Your friend's will be there but keep in mind this is another dimension and they do not know of this plane," Fenrir growled out before his eyes began to glow red and Cloud saw his surroundings blur and shift. Soon he disappeared and no one found him since. The only trace that he existed was their memories and a photo Tifa has of him...

The End.

Author's Note 2: Kinda wanted to give a different aspect as to why Cloud was in KH and all. So that is what happened to Cloud when he disappeared when his friends were starting a war with Deepground. Hope you guys enjoyed this filler. Also so sorry for my extremely late updates, work is a drag when it comes to twelve hours shift with no days off lol. New age heroes and my other stories will be updated very soon. Along with a newly written Angel Among Demons after the stories I am currently working on is finished. Thank you to all the reviewers for When Fate Intervenes you guys are amazing and Hope you guys have a rockin Christmas. JA NE!


End file.
